


I Love You, Doc

by gaialux



Category: Lost
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're on the island for such a long time, you need to accept all the romance you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Lost does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

"Hey Doc," Sawyer called as Jack walked past.

Jack turned momentarily to flash Sawyer a smile before continuing on his way.

"It's Jack," He called over his shoulder. His voice would have usually been lost in the waves, but Sawyer heard.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you, man?" Sawyer yelled, not sure if Jack had the same hearing power as him.

Sawyer heard Jack laugh, "Yep. You have before, actually."

Sawyer jumped to his feet and made his way towards the doctor, "Don't I get an 'I love you' back?"

"No," He laughed again, turning around, "You haven't done anything for me. I,on the other hand, have saved your life a couple of dozen times."

"Actually, Doc, I've saved your ass a few times," Sawyer protested, then turned sweetly sarcastic, "If I got you a flower would it change your mind?"

"No flowers around here," Jack noted, bending over to gather some sticks he intended to use later for a fire.

"Ain't got no imagination, Chico." Sawyer held out a mango he had swiped, "Flowers – island style."

Jack looked at the fruit for a moment and a half smile slowly spread across his face. He accepted the mango from Sawyer and their eyes met. Sawyer waited for a response, but received nothing.

"You're an ass, Doc," He muttered, "I was lookin' forward to eatin' that, too."

Sawyer turned to go back to his book - it was sure a hell of a lot better than talking to a doctor with no emotions.

Jack smirked at Sawyer's retreating figure as he removed a knife from his pocket and cut through the mango. He continued to watch Sawyer's slow retreat before he jogged after him.

"Hey, Sawyer!"

Sawyer turned around slowly, not really wanting to listen to Jack's complaint about taking food without permission, or reading when there was work to be done, or whatever else Dr. Do-Good had to complain about. He was very surprised at what he saw.

Jack held out half of the mango, "I'm not always an ass, Sawyer. Thanks for the 'flower'."

Sawyer took the mango cautiously, "And...?"

Jack bit into his half, "And...I love you, Sawyer."

"About time!"


End file.
